User talk:First
Hi, welcome to X-Files Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bounty hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mulder (Talk) 17:51, 27 August 2009 Image uploads Please stop uploading such poor quality image files; if you want specific ones uploaded, I'd be happy to make them for you! --Mulder 23:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ha, sorry about that. I got a bit carried away then. As for the Krycek pictures, if you have one with him being under the control of the black oil that would be pretty good for the page, im sure you agree. First&Last 14:30, 22/09/09 PLEASE STOP!!! I've already asked you to stop uploading images, but I see that - on one day - you uploaded 19 new images!! This damages the content of this site as these images have obviously been copied from somewhere else (unoriginal) and are badly named (uploaded to non-descriptive namespaces)! Also, do NOT keep changing tables - these have been designed purposefully & there is reason to every detail about them! You shouldn't be adding images, but those that you have added should use ONLY the "thumb" particular and NOT specify any size, so that their size can be altered by each user in their own preferences. --Mulder 13:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't mean to interrupt, but Mulder you are acting like a "control freak" when regarding this Wikia. Yes, i know you created it, but there are no other Wikia's who are against uploading images from other sites. The point with the images are to picture an event for the reader. They don't need to be original! --Nothing Important Happened Today 15:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I agree; most wikis are complete crap!! I was hoping to help create a half-decent one but all my attempts are clearly not valued & people would rather ruin every wiki! So I'm gonna take a step back and let you guys get on with that; enjoy the spam, the unoriginal images, the vandalism and the complete ruination of this site, guys! --Mulder 18:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Sorry, guys; I should maybe have made clear that that was a sarcastic response! Lol! :-) Anyhow, I realize I may have been a little too much like a "control freak"; my apologies, if so. This site is not "my" wiki, by any means; it's more a free-for-all (other than vandals), or at least it should ideally be that way! I see myself more as a shepherd, striving to make this site as good as possible & to make suggestions to others geared towards improvement (the sheep being the wiki's content?) I've recently been reading over your summary for "Requiem" and I'm amazed; it's generally brilliant work! :-) As for the images, I'm personally a believer in the saying that, if we strive for excellence, we have a greater chance of landing in the ballpark of good. Rigid structures and restrictions – though usually not appealing to newcomers – can be a way of striving for that aforementioned excellence - the ideal is to have the images be as original as possible! However, I do see the benefit of uploading readily-available images, as making screencaps obviously takes more time. This is where my viewpoint is on the subject, but - as always - I'm interested to hear yours as this is not, in any, a dictatorship or anything of the sort; the wiki should be run democratically, as much as possible. --Mulder 19:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Organization is most important; there is now an underbelly of images here that are non-searchable, due to lack of organization! So there are now increasing frequencies of duplicates and very similar images being uploaded and many examples of copyright infringement; there should ideally be more organization, and I'm desperate for someone who can help out with that as the undertaking of sorting out what is already here is enormous but, of course, less of a huge task if more people are involved. --Mulder 19:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate the effort. The original site that these are from need not be credited, however, as copyright exists solely with Fox. You might want to take a look at how I've edited File:Max1.jpg - it's the uniform, usual formatting method I've used, ever since this wiki started (I know it need not always be the way but it's more of an undertaking to entirely change it for all the images here and, often, uniformity = organization). --Mulder 21:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC)